Torturous Irony
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: In which fate likes to show how cruel it really is. [GENOCIDE run]


**Torturous Irony**

.

 **Notes:** Firstly, this is based off of a fic I read on Ao3 called _Dalliance_ **but** has nothing to do with their well, story in terms of Fell!Sans being a prick. So yeah, just making sure you guys know that. Honestly, I like **this** sorta idea, so I might incorporate it into future stories with my own spin on it.

 **Important:** Frisk is a _female_ in this story (with Chara being referred to as they/them when being outright mentioned—honestly, I'm not sure with this) and her age is well, unsaid. **I mean… it's similar to like, _Twilight_ when Jacob gets feelings for the baby but not outright romantic ones—no, ones to _protect_ them.** But yeah. Whatever. Also, I have changed a few things to suit the plot and yeah. You'll see them when you read it.

.

.

 **H** e had lost everything. Other monsters, his friends, his _brother_ —the last of his _broken_ family. All because of one person. _Her_. The child in front of him, twirling her knife around like it was some _toy_. The child had cut down so many monsters—so many of his friends. None of them were there, except for Alphys.

But they were _long gone_.

Staring at her with his blank grin, the skeleton spoke: "heya. you've been busy, huh?" he paused, still staring at the girl with his usual goofy grin, "so… i've got a question for ya," closing his eyes, Sans remembered the words his brother had said, "'do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody could a _good person_ , if they just _try_?'"

Sans watched the kid taking a few steps forward, and she had stopped swinging her knife around. She stared at him with a crazy look in her crimson eyes.

Sans laughed dryly, closing his eyes for a few moment before reopening them: "all right. well, here's a better question…" the skeleton allowed the lights in his eyes to dim out completely, so he looked much more intimidating than he normally would, " **do you wanna have a bad time**?" his grin widened into one that was much more menacing than before, "'cause if you take another step forward…" he paused, to show how serious he was being, "you're really not gonna like what happens next."

The child stepped forward almost instantly.

Sans shrugged, knowing that this was going to happen anyways. He could practically _feel_ the bloodlust from the human, but he had _hoped_ that maybe—just maybe—if he gave her a chance she would _back off_ and RESET. Remembering the promise he had made to the kind monster behind that door, Sans rested his hands in his pockets once more.

"welp."

Her grin grew, and she licked her lips in what seemed to be anticipation.

"sorry, old lady."

Sans closed his eyes, knowing the child would not attack him right then. No, she wanted a _fight_ and he would _gladly_ give her that.

"…this is why i _never_ make promises."

Pulling her SOUL out, he could see that it was tinged in darkness, but he could see that the human child was still in control. Her SOUL had just been tainted. However, it was too far gone now for him to do anything. No, he had to put her down before she destroyed the entire world.

"it's a beautiful day outside… the birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" pausing, his grin widened ever so slightly, "on days like these, kids like _you_ … **should be burning in hell**."

In seconds, he summoned his attacks and hit her. It seemed like she did not know what was coming next, and in a few moments, it was already over. He watched as her crimson SOUL broke a part, and her body fell. And in those seconds, he felt an over-whelming pain shoot right through him, enough to make him fall to his knees.

 _'what the hell_?'

It felt like his SOUL was being ripped apart and it _wanted to escape_. She had not landed a hit on him—it made no sense. He wanted to be dusted right then and there. The pain was just—just too much.

' _it… couldn't be… could it…?_ '

He felt his SOUL call for her, and he crawled over to her crumbled body. She had bones sticking out of her, and burns from his gaster blasters. He examined her, still feeling the pain coursing through him like a drug injected into him ( _like that DETERMINATION shot he had taken…_ ). He _shouldn't have—_ how can she be…? _She's a human!_ There is no way—no _fucking_ way.

"you… you… there's…"

He had seen it before; the visions of a more _peaceful_ girl—one that he was friends with, one that was so damned kind. One that had stated that she would save _monster kind_.

Gently picking up her broken SOUL, he instantly felt warmth, but an underlying coldness. Right away, he noticed that the darkness was not _her_. No, some _one_ or some _thing_ was controlling her. Her broken SOUL tugged his own out—how was that…?

"this can't be…"

He let out a low growl, dropping her SOUL and watching as it shattered more. There's no _way_! It was just ran—

His world went white.

.

Leaning against the pillar of Judgement Hall, Sans awaited the child once more. His memories had become more and more stronger each time the little _demon_ had died. He remembered each and every timeline. As she came, he taunted her, stating that she had died once and he would make it a second ( _and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth…and a hundred…_ ). The little demon scowled at him, her distorted mouth turning into a frown.

' _who's the real monster here, you **demon**_.'

.

Once more, he killed her. And once more, he felt the same pain rush through him. He had heard about it. He had heard of SOULmates being connected in such a way that one would know if the other died. It would hurt them, so _fucking_ much. It would be the worst feeling ever, even more so than death. Hell, death would be a _sanction_ to what was being felt.

Again and again and again, he killed her and the same pain came back. Over and over and over. He could _not_ be her destined mate, could he? As she was his? It just made no sense—a monster and a human? Not possible. No… it just… could not be, could it? But the evidence was as clear as a winter's day—she was _his_ destined mate.

This _demon_ was meant to be _his_. How… _Why him_? Why did it have to hurt even more than it already did? He _knew_ that the girl was being controlled now, but… it hurt more knowing that he was killing—to some extent—an innocent girl. The _demon_ inside of her needed to die, but he could _not_ do it. He had to _kill her_ as well.

Fate really was a bitch.

Along with the guilt of killing such a pure, innocent child—watching her SOUL break into two—he had to feel the agony of losing his mate over and over and over.

One time—One time to make him feel _even worse_ the girl had taken control. Crimson turned to brown and he _saw_ her—the real her. The girl he had dreamt about—the girl that wanted to SAVE them from this wicked place. She wanted to SPARE him. He could, could he not? He could SPARE her and things would—well, become better?

No… There was no way _anything_ could become better. Everything was ruined. Broken. Gone.

 _It was all gone_.

This world had nothing left.

( _There was her, but that **demon** was still there. That demon could come back and ruin everything **again**._ )

He swallowed his hesitance and as she hugged into him, crying ever so softly, he summoned his blue attack and pierced right through her. She choked up blood, spluttering all over him.

' _i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'm—_ '

"Aww, the cry baby really thought you were going to spare her. What a _joke_!" the demon choked out.

For good measure, Sans allowed another bone to pierce their heart.

.

He realized _they_ were learning. That they were remembering his attacks. They were getting quicker and quicker and quicker, and Sans knew that _he_ would be cut down soon.

"You seem a little surprised, comedian," they snarled, trying to strike him with their knife, "I'm remembering – you _know_ I am. You're so damned repetitive!"

' _just… bring out the kid, **please**! let them reset…_ ' Sans was getting desperate—if he could get _her_ to RESET then maybe, just maybe he would not need to keep on killing her (he was killing his own mate! It hurt so damned much).

He clicked his fingers, summoning more gaster blasters.

… Again, they died and his body screamed at him for killing his mate.

.

Finally, something had to give. He had stopped them by not allowing them a turn. They were stuck, staring at him with rage-filled crimson eyes. He could feel himself growing more and more tired. His attacks had _really_ taken it out of him, even if he was not fighting with his full strength. Ever so slowly, his eyes slid shut.

… However, he knew better than that. His guard was up, and he _knew_ that they would attack him. He dodged out of the way of their well-aimed slice, but they turned and struck him, taking away his single HoPe point.

… He had ran out of HoPe after all…

"… tsk… welp…" Sans coughed up the liquid DETERMINATION he had taken, and he felt it drain out of him from the cut the monster had made.

For a second, he swore he saw crimson turn hazel, but in seconds the red was back, and Sans knew that the girl was _gone_.

The demon walked by him, allowing their grin to spread further, "What did you expect? Did you _really_ think you could beat me?"

"you…"

They let out an evil laugh as they left him there to die. Sans' mind went straight to Papyrus and how he should have done more. His thoughts then went to the human child and the _kind_ , beautiful visions he had once dreamt of… Could he ever get that? Cackling lightly, the skeleton knew _that_ answer as he collapsed.

.

So, it was really a big surprise to him when he woke up one morning, in the warmth of his messy bed.


End file.
